


[podfic] your lips pressed against my neck

by podfics (kaorunanjo)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cherry is Bad at Feelings, DownBad!Joe, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Illegal Skateboard Activities, Joe is Leaving for Culinary School, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Punk!Cherry, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/podfics
Summary: "Forget you? Yeah, that's not fucking likely, is it?" Joe's laugh is soft and a little sad. And Cherry's eyebrows knit in confusion. He doesn't understand the joke."What's that supposed to mean?""Come off it, Kaoru, you're the smartest person I know. You have to have figured out — come on, do you seriously not know that I—" Joe bites his lip in frustration, hesitates for a moment, then " —fuck it."And then Joe is kissing him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] your lips pressed against my neck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your lips pressed against my neck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090171) by [kaorunanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo). 



> My second attempt at recording a Podfic! I'm a bit nervous some of the dialogue changes weren't totally clear, so feedback is very much appreciated!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/33/items/your-lips-against-my-neck/Your%20Lips%20Against%20My%20Neck%20-%203-17-21%201.27%20PM.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Your Lips Against My Neck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090171)

 **Reader:** [KaoruNanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo)

 **Length:** 4 Minute 37 Seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/35/items/sugar-on-your-tongue-final/Sugar%20On%20Your%20Tongue%20-%20Final.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
